A Bug's Life 2: Revenge of the Grasshoppers
A Bug's Life 2: Revenge of the Grasshoppers is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animateds sequel installment to A Bug's Life (1998) starring the voice talents from Dave Foley, Julia Louis Dreyfus, David Hyde Pierce, Hayden Pannetiere (Dot's now 17 years old in this sequel film and the new leader of the Blueberry Scouts), Jerome Ranft, Bonnie Hunt, Denis Leary, Cameron Diaz, John Cleese, Drew Barrymore, Ringo Starr, Jim Cummings, Steven Kynman, Richard Kind, Michael McShane, Edie McClurg, John Ratzenberger, Wanda Sykes, Eddie Murphy, Matthew Lillard, Phil Davis, Bill Hader, Tony Hale, David Lander, Jan Rabson, Neil Ross, James Franco, Michael Keaton, Tim Blake Nelson, Kerry Shale and Zac Efron. It's to be put on DVD and Blu-Ray on June 19, 2020. Plot Summary Right after Hopper's passing from being eaten by the wild birds, Flik's now known as the ant colony's greatest inventor on Ant Island while Atta takes over as then new queen of Ant Island right after hers and Dot's mother, the former Ant Queen had passed away due to complications of a heart stroke (due to the passing of Phyllis Diller from natural causes at the age of 95 back on Monday, August 20, 2012). The ants prepare to have a harvest festival celebration while hoping that no grasshoppers can come and destroy it, but their colony's suddenly threatened by the grasshoppers' new leader, Hopper Jr., the son of the late Hopper who's planning to get his revenge on the ants for killing his father, Hopper off. Hopper Jr. also plans to marry Atta and become the king of Ant Island, but Flik reassures the entire colony that he'll protect them from Hopper Jr. no matter what happens.Francis meets a female ladybug named Scarlet who becomes his 1 true love and is no longer mistaken for another female ladybug... Voice Cast Members * Dave Foley as Flik, later the king of the ant colony, Atta's 1 true love and later husband and Ethan, Colby and Daisy's father in this film (voice) * Julia Louis Dreyfus as Atta, the new queen of the ant colony, Flik's 1 true love and later wife, Dot's sister, Toby's sister in law and Ethan, Colby and Daisy's mother in this film (voice) * David Hyde PIerce as Slim (voice) * Hayden Pannetiere as Dot, now 17 years old, Atta's sister, Toby's other sister in law, Flik's sister in law and Ethan, Colby and Daisy's aunt in this film (voice) * Jerome Ranft as Heimlich, now a butterfly, but still has a caterpillar body and butterfly wings and Wheezy (in the end credits outtakes and bloopers reel) (voices, succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) * Bonnie Hunt as Rosie (voice) * Denis Leary as Francis (voice) * Cameron Diaz as Scarlet, a female yellow ladybug (voice) * John Cleese as Manny (voice, succeeding from the late Jonathan Harris respectively) * Drew Barrymore as Gypsy (voice, succeeding from the late Madeline Kahn respectively) * Ringo Starr as Mr. Soil (voice, succeeding from the late Roddy McDowall respectively) * Jim Cummings as Thorny (voice, succeeding from the late Alex Rocco respectively) * Steven Kynman as Cornelius (voice, replacing David Ossman respectively) * Richard Kind as Molt (voice) * Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll (voices) * Brad Garrett as Dim (voice) * Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora (voice) * John Ratzenberger as PT Flea (voice) * Phil Davis as Hopper Jr., the late Hopper's son and the 2nd in command leader of the evil grasshopper army (voice) * Bill Hader as Experion, 1 of Hopper Jr.'s pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Tony Hale as Jumper, another 1 of Hopper Jr.'s pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * David Lander as Thumper, another 1 of Hopper Jr.'s pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Jan Rabson as Axel, another 1 of Hopper Jr.'s pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Carlos Alazraqui as Loco, another 1 of Hopper Jr.'s pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Neil Ross as Stoungy, another 1 of Hopper Jr.'s pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * James Franco as Skippy, another 1 of Hopper Jr.'s pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Michael Keaton as Bopper, another 1 of Hopper Jr.'s pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Tim Blake Nelson as Grassy, another 1 of Hopper Jr.'s pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Kerry Shale as Magma, another 1 of Hopper Jr.'s pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Zac Efron as Scruffy, another 1 of Hopper Jr.'s pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) Transcript [[A Bug's Life 2: Revenge of the Grasshoppers television spots transcript|''A Bug's Life 2'': Revenge of the Grasshoppers television spots transcript]]